Inbetweens
by DreamerInTheSky
Summary: Bonnie Bennett is the anchor and it makes her wishing for death. Couldn't handle pain anymore, she's asking help to the person who put her in this mess. Damon Salvatore.
1. Why ?

**Chapter 1: Why ?**

Bonnie was lying in her bed. Her toes were colder than air.

She was closing her eyes, trying to force her mind in blank thoughts.

Wasting her time, she was wearing black.

She died a few months ago. Nobody knew about it because she wanted them to not worry.

Bonnie were a lover. She fell in love with people and gives everything for love.

Bonnie didn't give any damn about her own life. Thought she wasn't needed.

And when she saw her family and friends laughing in the sunlight, while she was crying in the dark, she knew she wasn't.

But she was unexpected came back from the other side, with the greatest price, suffering for love, suffering for others, like she was doing again and again. Until she became insane, until she locked her in her room.

Jeremy was calling her every day. Begging her, for some attention. She didn't care. She couldn't force herself to smile while she was suffering this thunder pain.

Nobody called her.

There were too busy.

Elena was there. Everyone was sorry to not notice she was gone, Katherine in her place. Everyone was happy, and care about Elena. Everyone was happy to see their queen E.

Bonnie felt so wrong. So selfish. She was hurt, because she didn't see her best friend wasn't there. But she couldn't talk to her. She was alone, hurt, insane, like knives in her back. She couldn't take it off, but she had to control it. Elena could see her pain like the others. She had to keep it for her. She had to show them it wasn't a big deal.

One hour passed in silence. Like the words of a distant voice.

Bonnie keep breathing, her eyes closed.

Wasn't okay. Wasn't enough. Her face was a map of her emotions.

She had to be strong. Jeremy couldn't help her. Nobody can.

Another hour passed. This time, she stood, her feet on the ground.

Music kept playing. Smother like something clear.

A thought kept coming back. A thought kept coming back.

She had to know, cause the pain was burning everything inside.

8 o'clock. It was night.

She was waiting outside, her arms on her stomach.

Kept her hoodie on her head, the ex-witch was waiting for him.

The bell ring, the door was opened, someone else was responding:

"Bonnie ?"

Jeremy was watching her, with a worry look on his face. Bonnie was emotionless, keeping for her the voice she had.

"What are you doing here ? "

Without any words, Bonnie entered the house, and crossed way with Stefan.

"Bonnie ?"

"Where…she began.

But her voice was stuck in her throat, begging for a listener.

" Damon..Whispered her."

" What's going on ? asked Jeremy voice in her back.

He interrupted his sentence, when Stefan threw him a look to calm him down. The younger Salvatore, put his hand on her shoulder, and said:

"Basement, with Elena"

Bonnie kept a hiccup in her mouth, but nod and went to the basement. Jeremy attempted to follow her, but Stefan stopped him with his hand on his arm.

Bonnie was in the basement, heard some words exchanged, and the silence when they perceived her step sounds. Damon left the prison, let Elena in this.

" Witchy, sorry but it's not a good time for a sleepover chat with your bestie."

Damon said it with his mischievous smile he had the secret, but it disappeared as fast it came, when he saw Bonnie face.

She came to him and with some tears on her face, put down her black hoodie, begging for answers to the question.

Bonnie Bennett with dignity came to him with shivers and asked :

" Why….?"


	2. How to save a life

**Chapter 02: How to save a life**

_**Song : Breathe Me - Sia**_

Bonnie and Damon were sitting in front of each other, on the couches in the living room. The fire was crackling in the hearth. Bonnie was looking at the floor, too tense to face him.

She bit her lips of stress. Damon followed her, and she had to dodge the balls called Elena, Stefan and Jeremy. She couldn't deal with it right now. She had to talk to Damon Salvatore.

Stefan and Jeremy…or at least Stefan understood they needed privacy, so he took Jeremy outside and they went to the Grill, join Matt who finished his service. Jeremy didn't want to, but her expression made him realize he wasn't enough to help her.

When the door slammed, Bonnie looked up. Damon Salvatore had already a drink in his hands. And without saying a word, he gave her one. Bonnie accepted it without any hesitation, and drank her glass of scotch as fast as a thirsty person in front of a fountain.

"So, asked the Salvatore…what's going on?

"I asked you a question."

"It was very large. You have to be precise, here."

"Damon…"sighed the anchor

"Come on witchy, why what?"

"You know it…"

"No."

"Okay, that's enough, said Bonnie who was losing her temper."

She stood up and put down her glass with a loud sound on the table, then went to the door, her hoodie back on her head.

"It was for Elena."

Bonnie stopped, and turn back to discover Damon standing with his glass empty in his hands.

"Not enough, she said with her tight teeth. You can't put this on Elena!

"Bonnie, you are alive, why are you caring so much about this!? I'm selfish, it's not new, so please get over it and go take a bath, you seems tense.

"You would too if an armada of supernatural creatures passed through you. I currently dying of pain Damon. So couldn't you just TURN BACK?"

Bonnie shouted the last sentence, really pissed. All her carapace was cracking in despair. Bonnie couldn't take it anymore. And she couldn't show it to Jeremy, to Elena, to Caroline, even Stefan.

She didn't care about Damon, she would gladly let him die, a part of her still resented for her Mom, Grandma and of course her…

"It was too difficult?"

"You're acting like a crazy person, right now."

"I'm acting like I want! Do you know what is it to feel extreme pain every day ? To be between two worlds? I'm not alive Damon! I'm a bridge. "

"You wanted to be here!"

"Of course, I wanted but not like this! I can't do it anymore!"

" So what do you want Bonnie !? "

" You know, what I want…"

Damon pissed, felt a cold sensation slipping on his back, when he saw the sad, and determined face of Bonnie. He noticed something, he couldn't because he was too blind. Too happy to be with Elena, too happy to have his brother back. He didn't see her fake smiles, her dark rings under her eyes, her skin and bones. She wasn't eating for days, her hoodie was hiding her expressions…He didn't see her bitten nails…He didn't notice she had given up.

"No, no way…"

"Please…"

Bonnie was begging him, her wide open eyes, expressing all her pain, suffer, and tiredness. Bonnie couldn't do it. Bonnie was on the side.

"No. I won't."

He turned his back to her, and went to drink another glass of alcohol, praying for this to be a nightmare.

"Damon."

"No, Bonnie. End of discussion."

"YES."

Bonnie screamed like hell, and the vampire dropped his glass on the wooden floor by surprise. He was facing Bonnie, with her dropped hoodie, her tears on her face.

Bonnie wasn't crying in front of him. Bonnie never cried in front of him.

"You owe me. So, please. Let me die."

"Do you realize what you are asking me to do? Elena, little gilbert, Barbie…They won't forgive me."

"I will explain."

"All the explanations of the world wouldn't replace you, witchy!"

"It's the point Damon, I'm not a witch anymore, I'm immortal. I can't evolve, I can't have kids, and I'm not even a vampire. Someday Jeremy will leave me because of this. And you will all die before me. And I will feel your pain. I can't do it anymore. I'm listening the crying of dead people everyday. I can't sleep, I can't relax. I die again, and again. This has to stop."

The Salvatore brother couldn't say anything, to the Bonnie near him. She was broken.

"So please. Kill me."

"I won't, it was too much work to take you back from the dead!"

Bonnie was looking to Damon who was angry.

"But…I will take you off this damn anchor thing."

Bonnie looked at Damon, and surprise talked. Damon was smiling with his spark on his eyes he has the secret. Bonnie felt her legs ceded, she was falling on the floor when Damon caught her. His blue eyes were worried, and she was feeling her tears coming again in her eyes.

But this time, it was tears of joy and relief.

"Thank you she whispered when she collapse in the vampire arms."

As Bonnie was sleeping in his arms, the vampire lifted her and took her in Jeremy bedroom with tenderness.

"You're welcome" he murmured when he was turn off the lights.


End file.
